


3 AM

by endlesslove616



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sad, Sad Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslove616/pseuds/endlesslove616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay the night, please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

Your watery eyes barely made out the time on the digital clock that sat on the bedside table.

2:50 a.m., you shouldn't be awake, at least not in bed by yourself.

Lifting yourself off the mattress, you flipped your pillow over from the damp side from your tears to the dry side. You managed to stop sobbing ten minutes ago but you felt like sobbing again. You missed him so damn much, more than anyone or anything. You've never felt this way before, it was an odd feeling to yearn for someone like this, it wasn't in your nature. You wanted to be with him today, yesterday, the second he left almost week ago. You especially needed him at this very moment as you lay in bed staring into the darkness of the room crying your eyes out wishing that he was here with you. You wanted his strong arms around your waist and his warm breath on the back of your neck as you calms you down and runs his fingers through your hair and lulls you into a peaceful sleep as he hums the tune to your favorite song. Your desire for this made your emotions worse, and the tears that we're building up inside of you spilled out of your eyes. You tried to hold in your gasped for air and crying hiccups, but you couldn't. Switching into the fetal position facing the digital clock, it was now 2:55 in the morning. Looking at the time made you cry even harder, knowing you would never get to sleep anytime soon. Before you could bury your face in your pillow, there was a light knock on the bedroom door. You watched the door slowly open and a tall figure standing in the door frame. You quickly leaned up and outstretched your arm to turn on your lamp and to your surprise, Ashton was standing there with a worried look on his face.

"(Y/N), what's wrong?" You couldn't speak because you were overcome with emotions, so you just nodded your head back and forth and placed your head back down onto your pillow. You heard the door close, thinking he left, but you soon realized you knew Ashton too well to think that he would leave. He sat next to you in bed and placed his hand on your small back. "Please tell me what's the matter? Are you feeling sick?" You muffled "no" into the pillow as you tried to regain your breath, taking deep breaths and wiping your eyes with the back of your hands. You looked up at him, he was wearing long plaid pajama pants with a black tank top and his glasses on, but you could see his eyes were filled with concern and sadness.

You lifted yourself off the bed and into his arms and mumbled into his chest "I miss him, so much." He rubbed your back and laid his head on top of yours and whispered "I know you do, and he misses you just as much, but you're so strong." His embrace made everything better, like everything in life is a problem and he just solved all your problems, and you never want this moment to end. "Stay the night, please." You knew what you said and you meant it, you couldn't bare to sleep alone anymore. You could see that Ashton was taking a moment to process your demand, which was understandable, it definitely surprised him because it wasn't like you guys have ever slept in the same bed before, or even cuddled. You obviously loved your boyfriend and wouldn't do anything with your boyfriend's band members that would risk your relationship. Ashton finally agreed, taking off his glasses and placing them on the table, he turned off the lamp. He climbed under the covers and into the empty spot that was once filled by your boyfriend, now being filled by his band mate and one of your best friends. You snuggled up under him and felt the heat that radiated off of him. You hoped he would wrap his arms around you, yearned for his embrace, but to your dismay he was stiff. Although you couldn't see him, you looked up to him and said "Ashton, relax." He didn't respond and you felt awkward and questioned why you even made him stay with you. You turned around and lied back down, facing the other way keeping the distance from him, but before you could close your eyes he pulled you close to his chest and (finally) wrapped his arms around you. You finally felt at ease and comforted, even if it wasn't your boyfriend. You looked over at the clock, it read 3 a.m., now the normal time when Ashton comes into your room to check on you, which ultimately leads him staying the night. 


End file.
